Cutscenes
Cutscenes appear in Five Nights at Candy's following the completion of each night. They give a look at the backstory of the game's lore. Each cutscene takes place from the perspective of a camera looking at a particular conveyor belt in the Factory. Night 1 Date: Sept. 22, 1987 The camera is looking at an empty conveyor belt in the Factory; above it are several pipes, and to the left is some machinery. The player can turn the camera to the left and right. Looking right then left will reveal Vinnie standing in the hall. Looking right and left again will show the Reverse Puppet has now moved much closer to the camera, staring into it. Looking right again will trigger the Reverse Puppet to slide in front of the camera with glowing-iris eyes, the camera will cut to static, and the cutscene ends. Night 2 Date: Sept. 23, 1987 For unknown reasons, the camera feed is either blocked or broken, reporting "Error: 6F4A95 / No Video Input". When the error code is inputted as a hex color, it comes out as a moderate purple. Sounds are heard that resemble footsteps, followed by whirring machinery and potentially a crunching sound, then footsteps again. After the screen goes to static, the camera feed returns to reveal the conveyor belt littered with what appears to be bloody animatronic endoskeletons. This is likely the incident mentioned in Five Nights at Candy's 2's Night 5 ending news clipping of the twins being killed in one of the assembly machines. The feed cuts to static again, and the cutscene ends. Night 3 Date: Sept. 24, 1987 The bloody endoskeletons on the conveyor belt have now become a crime scene with yellow police evidence markers placed around the area and police tape hanging from the pipes above. Looking right then left will reveal the Reverse Puppet standing at the left and rapidly twitching its head back and forth. Looking right then left will again have the Reverse Puppet be closer and looking into the camera, its head still twitching. The feed will cut to static, and the cutscene ends. Despite the other similarities, the Reverse Puppet does not jumpscare the camera like in Night 1. Night 4 Date: Sept 25, 1987 The player sees Candy and Cindy sitting on the conveyor belt. It appears that they were recently finished. Looking left will reveal the Reverse Puppet standing in the same place as before, but pointing at the two animatronics in a seemingly accusatory manner. Looking right then left will show the Reverse Puppet to be gone, but looking back right will show Candy and Cindy looking up at the camera with the same kind of eyes the Reverse Puppet jumpscared the camera with on Night 1. The feed will cut to static, and the cutscene ends. Night 5 Date: Nov 13, 1964 This cutscene notably begins with "Loading Record" instead of "Loading Feed" like the previous cutscenes, as this cutscene occurred 23 years earlier; also unlike the first four cutscenes, the camera cannot turn left or right. Here the player sees Old Candy and Blank sitting slouched on the conveyor belt. The Reverse Puppet will then appear to the left of Old Candy in the background, steadily moving forward. The Reverse Puppet will suddenly jump close and be staring into the camera, the feed jumping around sporadically. On the screen will flash the scribbled text of, "A MISTAKE", followed by, "MY MISTAKE". The feed will then jump to the Reverse Puppet's face with pinprick glowing eyes (not the same style as before) in front of blackness, saying, "A PROBLEM", then, "YOUR PROBLEM". The screen cuts to static, and the cutscene ends. Night 6 Date: Nov 13, 1964 Judging by the time stamp, this cutscene occurs an hour and 40 minutes prior to the previous cutscene. Old Candy, The Rat, and Blank are sitting on the conveyor belt. The Rat will shift slightly before looking up, quickly standing and staring forward. Static cuts to two minutes later, and The Rat turns and walks away to the right, leaving the other two in the positions seen in the previous cutscene. The Rat's face suddenly slides into the camera from the right, having the same eyes as the Reverse Puppet in the Night 1 cutscene, and the feed will cut to static. The cutscene ends. Trivia *It is implied that The Rat went missing in 1964 until 1987. *Blank had eyebrows when he was brand new (as seen in the cutscene). *The Rat appeared to still have been withered in 1964 when he was sitting with Blank and Old Candy. This is because RAT was 29 years old in 1964, meaning he was created in 1935. *In the first four cutscenes, the camera can turn to left and right. However, in the 5th and 6th cutscene, the camera can't turn. **This may be due to the fact that at the time the technology wasn't advanced enough. *The Night 6 cutscene suggests that The Rat had something to do with the murder in the factory. However, it is not confirmed how The Rat connects to all of this. *Strangely, if the player looks at Candy and Cindy in the fourth cutscene, Candy's left eye seems to have two eyes. Category:FNAC Category:Miscellaneous Category:Game Mechanics